<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dont wanna walk alone by BreakfastWithLu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042059">I dont wanna walk alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu'>BreakfastWithLu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background LeoPika - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Marriage, some sexual humor, ya know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one cozy Friday morning Killua and Gon devise a plan on getting married right then and there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I dont wanna walk alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gon and Killua are 22 respectively in this! <br/>special shout out to my girlfriend and editor rosie @sunnysideblonde &lt;3 thank you very much for being the Killua to my Gon and fixing all my spelling errors and adding comas everywhere!!! <br/>As always enjoy and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The sounds of a gunshot and screaming echo throughout their comfortable York Shin apartment. Gon’s nose scrunches at how loud it is. His head is resting on Killua’s shoulder and Killua's arm is wrapped around him, they’ve been in the position for over an hour. Gon’s neck hurts but he doesn't care. He is partaking in one of his favorite downtime activities—watching Killua watch tv.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Killua really likes the show he's watching at the moment—it's a crime investigation one and Killua always enjoys critiquing people on the show. Either the murderer for a dumb decision, or the police, for well, being police. Right now Killua is focused on how ugly the cop is. His hair is receding, his voice is super irritating, and Killua wouldn't mind punching him, given the chance. He tells Gon this, Gon laughs at him. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“He does have a very punchable face, right?” Killua asks. “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles while he plays with Killua’s hand. “Technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a punchable face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua turns to Gon and makes a fake gasp. “Even me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon presses his lips to Killuas shoulder. “No, you have a kissable face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua feels his cheek muscles hurt from the stretch of his smile. He leans his head down, pressing a kiss onto Gon’s forehead. “You're a kissable face.” It's a bad retort, but a sweet thing to say to his boyfriend, Killua thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hums happily. “I can feel your smile,” he says into Killuas collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua ruffles Gon’s hair and turns back to the TV. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, people don’t bleed that much when they get shot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, judging the fake blood splatters in the victim's apartment. Gon continues playing with Killua’s hand as Killua continues silently calling the cop ugly in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon studies Killua’s hand in his. His veins that are visible through his pale skin, hair on his knuckles. His scar on his thumb, his well trimmed nails, his bare ring finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna get married?” Gon asks nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua rolls his eyes, this is the third time one of them proposed to the other this month. Killua has a tally in his head for each time one of them asks. It's been 114 times since they started dating seven years ago when they were 15. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uh, duh?” He says, as he gives Gon a face and turns back to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gon stops playing with Killua’s hand and just holds it firmly. His thumb pressing his ring finger. “I mean like right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua turns away from the TV and looks at Gon, who doesn’t shift up from his spot halfway on Killua’s lap. “What do you mean, right now?” He asks slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon sits up and stares at him, his eyes bright now. Killua knows he is being serious just by the slight crease of his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, like, we go get rings, then go to York Shin court and set up an appointment to get our marriage certificate and license.” Gon thinks out loud, “or we just bring our hunter ID’s and bring Alluka as a witness and do it that second.” His hand gives Killua’s a firm squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua for some reason, really likes this idea. He may just like the thought of being married to Gon right this second. “Like we go right now, like, we change out of our pjs and go to the jewelry store right now?” He tries to keep the childish excitement out of his voice. But he knows Gon can always tell when he is even a fraction of remotely excited about anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles warmly at him. His eyes crinkled at their edges. Smile wrinkles are already beginning to take shape at his young age. “Yeah I mean, it is Friday, you don’t have class today, you and I both don’t have any work to do…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua thinks about their list of things to do, they already did the laundry earlier—he remembers laughing and folding the towels, they already made breakfast—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need groceries.” Killua says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's add two rings onto the shopping list.” Gon shrugs. Killua wishes he didn’t want to go do this right now—do this so impulsively—but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wants to go get married right now, and there's no way he can pretend not to, let alone convince both Gon </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we like, plan out a wedding? And like I don’t know, have a ceremony?” Killua is struggling to find good reasons to not indulge his desire to be wed </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon holds Killua's hand, Killua tightens his grip, it would be unbearably painful for anyone else, but Gon is just as strong as he is, so Gon squeezes back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would we even invite?” Gon asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I don't know, maybe MITO?” Killua thinks that might be good enough to hold him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hums. “She wouldn’t mind us going right now.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah frick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Killua thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay what about Leorio, Kurapika, Alluka, and uh… Bisky?” Killua retorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles easily. “Lets just have people come over after. We can get a cake from Chica’s and maybe some flowers and party supplies.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOSH DARN IT,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua thinks. He really wants to do this now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Killua really, really, wants to do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? You're agreeing?” Gon’s eyebrows raise. “You’re supposed to be my impulse control.” He says this amused, Killua sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua places his hand on Gon’s shoulder. It burns. He stares intently into Gon’s eyes. Gon almost wants to shy away from the passionate eye contact. The last time Killua looked at him like that was—oh wait, last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you forever. And right now, getting that cemented as soon as possible is something I really want to do.”  His eyes don’t budge from Gon’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles. “Me too.” They break into goofy grins at each other, and as they untangle from each other and their beautiful-ugly floral couch that Gon insisted they got, Gon lets out a squeal of excitement. They break off in a short run to their one bedroom in their tiny York Shin apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!” Killua shouts, his fists pumping in the air as they  reach the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HELL YEAH!” Gon shouts back as he accidentally rips off the closet door from its hinges. Killua and Gon stop their happy dance and look at the door now being held in Gon’s tight grip to prevent it from falling onto the dark hardwood. They look up at each other. Gon smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I got too excited.” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks at the door as Gon tries to put it back to where it was ripped out. Gon gets frustrated and just lays it upright against the wall. It looks really funny like that. Killua starts laughing uncontrollably at this whole situation. Gon laughs because Killua is laughing, and Killua laughs so hard that he begins to snort, his air flow disturbed from his joyful laughing. Gon wheezes, no sound coming out as Killua falls onto the floor, holding his aching ribs as he snorts loudly—laughing hard enough to wake up the people three floors below them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Killua regains his composure after a couple of long minutes of snort-filled laughing, he looks up at Gon from his spot on the floor, wiping the tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our landlord hates us,” he says, before giggling again. They remember the time Gon brought an actual feral cat into the apartment, or the time Killua ordered eight dozen bulk packs of Chocorobos and they had to deliver it to the apartment complex with a crane to get it through the window, because it wouldn’t fit in the elevator or through the doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, capitalism is stupid. FUCK LANDLORDS!” Gon screeches pointedly up at the apartment above them as he digs into their closet looking for something to wear. The people stomp back on their floor and Gon and Killua’s ceiling. “BOOT LICKERS!” Gon yells back. Killua laughs at him a little more, and Gon pulls out Killua’s second favorite turtleneck. “Can I borrow this?” He asks softly as he holds up the light gray one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua gets up from his died-of-laughter grave, and goes to ask why before remembering the state of Gon’s neck. “Yeah, go ahead.” He smiles boyish and toothy, his eyes lit with rascal amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua watches Gon take off his worn tank top, and pull on Killua’s turtle neck, his eyes intensely staring as Gon’s bare abdomen appears and then disappears. Killua looks up from his belly button piercing and looks at Gon who is giving him a funny look as he rolls up the sleeves to fit his own arms. “You gonna just stare, or you’re gonna go change so we can go?” Gon asks, a sweet smile placed on his face as he teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… I will just stare.” Killua teases back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles sweetly at him “Staring isn't going to get us wed, sweetheart.” he says, walking past Killua and patting his shoulder, as he goes to their dresser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rip off a drawer!” Killua tells him as he moves closer to the broken closet. He smiles mischievously as Gon sticks his tongue out at him. Killua sees Gon’s singular nice dress shirt. Gon detests anything that is uncomfortable, and this was the closest thing to anything fancy that Killua could convince him to get. He snatches it. Then his idea to wear eachothers clothing dies swiftly because he remembers he is almost a full foot taller than Gon and theres no fucking way that his shirt would fit. He sighs and looks at the closet that Killua may or may not be taking 75 percent of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was the big sigh for?” Gon asks as he puts on his army green slacks and tucks in the turtle neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua, who is concentrating on their closest sighs dramatically again. “I have nothing to wear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looks at the mass amount of turtlenecks, weird avant garde accessories, the multiple jackets, and several different silk button ups which are all similar shades of blue but Killua swears are different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t just say that.” Gon zips up his pants and goes to thread the leather belt through the loops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks over to his boyfriend—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiance (</span>
  </em>
  <span>?). “Too bad I just did.” Gon flips him the bird and walks over to where he is. He wraps his arms around Killua’s back, placing them lightly over his stomach, resting his chin on Killua’s shoulder, Killua leaning back into Gon’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could be matching, you can wear another gray turtleneck?” Gon asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats so dumb Gon, come on.” Killua brings his hands to hold onto Gon’s that are currently wrapped around his middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand like that for a bit, then Killua turns around to face him. He looks at Gon wearing his gray sweater. He really likes Gon in his clothes. He wishes he could return the favor. “I wanted to wear one of your nice shirts, but it won’t fit. Why do you have to be so fucking short?” Killua sighs again, faux exasperation dripping off each syllable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon clicks his tongue as he chooses to ignore being called short for the sake of time and his own sanity. “You can just spray my cologne on your shirt?” He offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KIllua looks at him. “Why would I do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuz then it would smell like me?” Gon gives him a face that says ‘what else would you even mean?’ as he continues, “that's why you wanna wear my clothes right? Because it smells like me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks at him exhaustedly. “I mean I just wanted to wear your shirt because you're wearing mine and it would be a cute lil’ thing.” Killua stares at his turtleneck on Gon’s body. Half of it is tucked in, the sleeves rolled up;</span>
  <em>
    <span> he looks cute in it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua thinks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you blushing?” Gon smiles, poking Killua’s warm cheeks. Killua swats at his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR MY HELP!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU DIDN’T EVEN HELP ME AT ALL!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People below them pound at their floor. Their neighbors below have recently taken a liking to using a broom stick to hit their ceiling when Killua and Gon get too rowdy. Gon and Killua look at each other, nod, and stomp loudly on the hardwood, laughing maniacally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT'S 8am!” The people above them shout. The people below them hit the ceiling with a broomstick again. Gon and Killua laugh harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our neighbors hate us </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” Killua says in between his snorts. Gon nods his head as he laughs without sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once their laughter dies down, Killua and Gon smile tenderly at each other. It really is them against the world, always has been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I am gonna wear a turtleneck too. Can you grab the grocery bags and keys while I change?” Killua asks Gon. Gon smiles and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got you,” he says as he leaves their room. Killua smiles as he watches Gon disappear around the corner, and picks out his favorite turtleneck. Although, he thinks this one might now be his second favorite, the one Gon is wearing now being his first.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's 8:44am, Killua and Gon have a long day planned ahead of them, and it had only just begun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Killua watch as the jewelry store keeper turns on the open sign, and they cheer happily. It is 11am, they had just gone grocery shopping after ordering a cake from Chica’s and buying some cute and dainty (but also very manly) white and silver decorations. Gon insisted that they get flowers, but he never likes buying them cut, so now they just have five potted plants scattered about their house. Pretty lavender buds and baby’s breath. Killua smiles thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop owner welcomes them in. He looks at the two of them. “Are you here to get a gift for a special someone?” They ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Killua look at each other. Gon is wearing this face that Killua understands as “let's mess with this person”. But Killua doesn’t want to, so he gives Gon the face that Gon knows means “I don't wanna right now. Let's be serious, okay?”. Gon nods sagely at Killua in a “okay, yeah you’re right, we should be serious,” face and turns back to the store owner who watched their entire silent conversation with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we are here for engagement rings, except it's not to be engaged because we are getting married in like,” Gon turns to Killua, “two hours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, we might have to wait. I would say three hours.” Killua says to Gon, who nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so like, three hours actually,” he finishes, looking expectantly at the store owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store owner pushes their glasses up the bridge of their nose and stares between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you both a little young to be married?” They ask. Gon and Killua pull out their hunter licenses, shoving it in their face and stare blankly at them. The store keeper looks at the licenses, as if it explains everything, and nods. “Yeah, okay. What kind of metal were you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looks at Killua, confused. “Is gold a metal?” He asks. Killua looks at him and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Killua turns to the store owner. “We just want a plain band that can be cleaned easily. I work around a lot of blood. It's gotta be blood resistant—is that a thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store owner looks at them. He hates hunters, they don’t know how the real world works at all. “How about stainless steel? That is cheaper too.” They ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Price isn’t an issue.” Killua says. The store owner </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hates hunters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon suddenly grabs Killuas arm, and does a little excited hop. “Oh! Oh! Can we get it engraved! I love getting things engraved!” He asks excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would we even engrave on it?” Killua puts his hand on Gon’s shoulder to calm him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, each other's names? The date?” He gives Killua a ‘duh’ look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua nods. “Yeah, okay, I like how you think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I like your thoughts.” Gon parrots back without thinking. They laugh a bit at their inside joke. The store owner hates them, really just doesn’t understand them at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want them engraved you will have to wait two weeks.” They say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, we are trying to do this like now.” Gon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store person clicks their tongue. “I can direct you to the masucline rings, follow me.” They say, walking over to the display cases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Killua follow them, glancing at all the rings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think gold would be nice.” Gon says, looking up at Killua. He gives him his best puppy dog face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know gold looks bad on me, and don’t look at me like that. I can not, on a clear conscience, say no to you, but I'd also rather die than be caught wearing mismatched jewelry.” Killua frowns at him because he doesn’t own a single piece of gold jewelry. His current watch is silver, matching his silver chains and black and steel belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well silver doesn’t look good on me.” Gon retorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My whole head of silver hair begs to differ.” Killua gives Gon a look that always shuts him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store keeper interjects. “May I suggest again, a black steel as a compromise. We happen to carry a black stainless steel band.” They propose to the two, who are bickering like a married couple quite ironically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will blood be cleaned off of it easily?” Killua asks. He is really worried about the blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stainless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The store owner is tired and sure to get more customers soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want a stainless steel ring.” Gon says thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua glares at him. He wants to hurry up and get out of here, he doesn’t really like the sales person’s attitude. “Why not? It’s a compromise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon raises his hands in defense.“What, can’t we just both get different ones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That defeats the whole point!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have to match?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Killua says, exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon gives Killua a long look. “Well I’m not getting a stainless steel wedding ring just so you can wipe someone else’s blood off of it easier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua begins to argue further before realizing how bad that sounds. He gives Gon a ‘you talk too much’ look and turns to the store worker. “I work in the hunter branch for emergency on site surgeries. I don’t kill people.” He stops. Why is he explaining himself to this rude employee anyway? “I mean I did used to kill people, but that was when I was an assassin, and also like ten, and it’s not like I had a choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon grabs Killua’s arm and wraps his own arm around it. He rolls his eyes. “Killua, don’t bore them with your childhood trauma. Let’s get gold rings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua pats Gon’s arm with his hand and then turns to him in faux anger, this argument to them is amusing rather than concerning. “Hey, my trauma is not boring! And I will NOT GET A GOLD RING SO HELP ME GOD!” He shrieks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon’s eyebrows go down stubbornly. “WELL I’D RATHER DIE THAN WEAR A BLACK WEDDING RING!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gon stares intensely at the black ring on his finger while Killua is driving. He looks at Killua’s left hand curled over the steering wheel, his right hand on the stick shift. The matching metallic ring looks nice on Killua’s long and pale ring finger. Gon feels an ache in his chest, every part in his body is screaming at the desire to hold that hand, but Killua is driving and as much as he yearns to feel Killuas warmth, he would rather not get into another car accident because Killua was steering the wheel with his knees again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Gon decides to just hear Killua’s smooth voice. “I can’t believe you convinced me to get stainless steel rings.” Gon starts the conversation. The music plays softly throughout the car. Killua has recently started liking cafe jazz. Gon doesn’t know where his interest for jazz came from and honestly, he doesn’t really want to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look cool. Admit it.” Killua says, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon crosses his arms and sinks into the leather seats of Killua’s coupe, just to be dramatic. “They’re okay,” he pouts, but his eyes are lit with pure joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit that I have better taste.” Killua nudges Gon with a playful shove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Taste is subjective. And I have better taste.” Gon grins and Killua stares at his grin, the smile he knows means Gon is really proud of what he’s about to say. “I have the best taste. I mean, look at my partner!” Gon places his hand on Killua’s thigh and looks at him, practically sparkling, his eyes becoming beautiful moon crescents. Killua loves watching the smile wrinkles form on the corners of his eyes, loves knowing he is the primary reason for such visible happiness. Killua smiles and looks at the hand resting on his thigh, the ring on his finger. Killua looks back up at the highway, placing his hand on top of Gon’s. There’s a lot of traffic, it’s Friday afternoon after all. Gon’s body aches less with this new contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon watches Killua’s lips as they start to move. “I think if we’re gonna bring up our taste in choosing significant others, then that proves once and for all that I have impeccable taste.” Killua picks up Gon's hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing his ring finger. He looks at Gon who is now silent. Gon looks away bashfully, eyes on the traffic filled highway. His heart pounding. Despite dating for seven years, Gon will never get used to the way his heart picks up everytime Killua is direct with his love and his longing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My kokoro cant handle this, Killua.” Gon whispers jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua shakes his head. “Your kokoro is my kokoro too. It’ll be okay.” Killua laughs at how absurd that statement is and Gon laughs back easily. Their laughter dies down into a calm silence. Gon looks at Killua as he shifts the car's gears, traffic starts picking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell Alluka why we are picking her up?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua hums. “No, thought we’d surprise her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell Kurapika and Leorio why they’re coming over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Thought we’d surprise them.” They both grin at each other cheesily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smiles nodding, turning back to the road, his hand lazily gripping the steering wheel. “Ah, I see. We think alike.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon closes his eyes. He could probably fall asleep right now, as long as Killua keeps talking, and the car keeps moving. “I like the thoughts in our heads.” He chimes back easily. Without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks at Gon from the corner of his eye, as Gon’s closed eyelids lay soft and his eyelashes flutter. “I remember when I first told Leorio about that joke, he had liked it. A lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gon is quiet. Killua loves Gon like this. Quiet and safe, comfortable and soft,  laying content by Killua’s side. Killua knows Gon, when he gets like this, just wants nothing more than to hear his voice. To listen to Killua talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks away from the sleepy love of his life and turns to the highway. “Yeah he said something about it being a positive affirmation that we understand each other for who we are. Or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you.” Gon’s sleepy voice is soft and light, like a feather tickling Killua’s heart strings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon yawns. His eyes are closed, his hand that was on Killua’s lap earlier now in his own lap. Gon curls into Killua’s seats. “I love you, so much.” Gon says to him, eyes still closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Killua whispers. The silence lays over them, soft and sweet. Killua takes his hand off the stick and brushes a stray strand of Gon’s hair. Gon stirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles cheekily, eyes still closed. “Aren’t you going to say it back? You meanie.” His words laced with such fondness, Killua can't even joke back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much.” Killua tells him. His thumb pressing on Gon’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Gon opens his eyes and sticks out his tongue at Killua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua laughs at that, quick and short from his stomach. He looks at Gon’s eyes staring at him, big and glowing. “You little shit,” he tells him, as the hand that brushed his hair flicks him lightly in the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me!” Gon almost giggles at the forehead flick. His own fingers going to the spot that Killua just touched, feeling the trace of Killua's own hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smiles at him, turning back to the highway. “I do.” He says definitively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon grins. “You’re gonna say that later today. When we are at the courthouse. When we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gon singsongs. Killua smiles. He unrolls his two windows and Gon sits up immediately at this action, looking confused at Killua, his hair whipping wildly with the strong wind from the fast moving vehicle they are in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua sticks his head almost fully out the window and screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! I AM MARRYING MY BEST FRIEND!” He yells, with everything he has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon laughs loudly, happiness bubbling from his lungs, he turns to his window and sticks his arm and head out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE ARE GETTNG FUCKING MARRIED!” He screams with just as much excitement and joy as Killua. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Some cars honk at them, in annoyance or in celebration, they don’t know, nor do they care. They just laugh wildly together, their hearts pounding with excitement, the sleepiness Gon felt earlier completely gone. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Gon looks at Killua’s laughing face, “I love being with you! You always make everything fun! I can’t wait to be with you forever!” He shouts over the loud wind. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Killua shouts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon laughs at that as he turns the radio up. They have ten more minutes until they reach Alluka’s dorm hall. But Gon knows they’ll be there by the time he blinks, because time flies when you’re having fun, and Gon and Killua burn time like a furnace together. They burn time like gas in a car going 80 miles an hour on the freeway. They burn daylight like nothing else matters but the exact second they are spending together. The silence is comfortable and feels short as Gon stares out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After we pick up Alluka, can we get sandwiches at Sam’s?” Sam’s is a sandwich drive-thru Alluka adores. They are notorious for their grilled sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smiles. “Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Gon says. As they turn into the university exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka, Killua, and Gon are sitting on an aging concrete bench outside the Yorkshin Capitol building eating their sandwiches since they aren’t allowed to eat them inside the building—at least thats what the dumb security guard Killua could easily best in a fight said. Gon and Killua are shoving the bread, cheese and turkey sandwiches into their mouth as fast as they can. Alluka watches, chewing and swallowing normal bites of her grilled cheese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you guys even in such a hurry anyway? It’s not like the parking ticket is going anywhere.” She asks, then takes another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Killua look at each other. Alluka rolls her eyes and watches them have a heated argument via eye contact, facial expressions, and vague head gestures. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re so dumb,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alluka thinks to herself. Nanika agrees solemnly, she too is tired of their weird silent conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua sighs and Gon looks away from him to Alluka. “We are getting married.” Gon declares. “Like, right now. In court.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka chokes, Killua getting up quickly, standing ready to perform the heimlich maneuver, his arms dramatically posed. Alluka shakes her head and holds up a manicured hand to stop him. She recovers, and swallows the cheesy bread lodged in her esophagus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry—you are getting married? Today, in court?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” they both say in unison, as they flash her their rings, their greasy fingers making the black metallic rings shine even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Nanika loves those. She thinks they are really cool.” Alluka says, grabbing Killua’s hand to get a closer look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smiles sweetly at her, then turns deviously at Gon. “Did you hear that? They are cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“UGH, whatever.” Gon frowns and shoves the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Killua smiles, grabbing a paper napkin, and wiping his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka looks at them, then Nanika appears. Killua jolts and looks around. Almost no one is around the Capitol Building on this Friday afternoon, the oak trees and large concrete steps are the only company they have at the moment. He sighs with relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Nanika!” Gon says with his mouth full. Killua cringes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanika smiles. Her black eyes swirling with happiness. “Hewwo Gon.” She mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you finish chewing?” Killua looks at Gon then goes to give Nanika a hug and a pat on the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua…” Nanika mumbles </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nanika?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrwats Killua.” Nanika says as she cuddles into Killua further. “Love you, Killua.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks at his sister in his arms. He feels his heart bursting. “Stop, you’ll make me cry.” He whispers brokenly into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” Nanika says and she smiles into Killua’s shoulder. Killua starts sobbing happily. Gon stares at him. In Gon’s peripheral vision he sees some man giving them a look as he jogs past, and Gon gives him a mean glare and pounds his fist into his hand, to show not to mess with them. The jogging man looks terrified and can’t look away, as he hits a lamppost head on. Gon holds everything he has in himself not to laugh at that. He turns back to a sobbing Killua, brushing his greasy hands on his pants and goes to wrap them both in a big hug. This isn’t the first time he has hugged them while Nanika makes Killua cry, and it won't be the last. Gon loves to smother them, he relishes in the feeling of being their glue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanika mumbles a ‘love you’ to both of them and then she is gone. Alluka shoves out of Killua’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broski, gross! You’re getting snot everywhere.” Alluka sighs, wiping at her dress’s puffy shoulders sleeves. “This is designer.” she says jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Killua cries harder. “I bought you th-th-at!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon pats Killua on the back comfortingly. Killua turns around and wraps Gon in his arms. “Gon, COMFORT ME!” He says, as tears roll down his face. Gon pats Killua’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're really emotional over Nanika saying congrats.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT WAS SO CUTE,” Killua wipes his tears on Gon’s sweater— on his sweater. “OH shit! This is designer.” Killua quickly picks his head up from Gon’s shoulder, trying to wipe away the tear stains on his sweater uselessly, his back hurting a little from when he leaned his head down to Gon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, you don’t want to get snot on designer!” Alluka says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon shakes his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If ya gotta cry and get snot everywhere, ya gotta do it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gon thinks in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no use in stopping the snot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re both weird.” He says aloud, smiling crookedly. He looks at Killua who had just finished crying, his eyes wet and pink, and Gon feels his heart break a little. Even though he knows Killua is just happy crying from being overwhelmed, it still hurts to see the aftermath of tears on his face. “Why don’t you sit down for a bit?” He says as he maneuvers Killua to the bench. Killua nods and sits down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looks at him, and plops down beside him. Alluka mirrors Gon on the other side of Killua. It's a Gon-Alluka-sandwich. Gon and Alluka turn and nod at each other. It's time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon-Alluka-Sandwich time,” Gon says, as both he and Alluka wrap their arms around Killua and squeeze him, tight and comforting. “There, all better?” Gon asks, his face pressed softly against Killua’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua nods. He takes a shaky breath. “Sorry, it's just—” Gon and Alluka squeeze harder. “It's just all hitting me right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we are getting married?” Gon whispers, his cheeks squished against Killua’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Killua whispers back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka smiles and turns to press a tender and familial kiss on Killua’s cheek. “It's okay bro, you don’t have to rush.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon nods and Killua feels it. “Yeah, we can do it another day.” Gon says reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua shakes his head. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon moves a bit from their sandwich and lifts Killua’s face with his hands to look at him. “What do you mean no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I want to do it now.” Killua says, turning from Gon’s hand on his chin to rest his head on Alluka’s shoulder. KIllua loves the Gon-Alluka-sandwich. Something they made up five years ago on a day when Killua was overthinking and anxious. Killua loves it more than anything. To be sandwiched between the two people he loves most in the world, to share their body warmth, to hear their heartbeats, being able to sense their comforting presence beside him, it's everything to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka giggles at Killua’s hair tickling her. “You’re kinda being a baby right now, you know that, don’t you?” Alluka loves Killua so much, and when you love someone, sometimes you need to call them out on their bullshit. Because you love them, and care, and right now Alluka looks down at her brother who is about to do something very big and important, yet right now he looks small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Killua whispers. Gon squeezes him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hums in a way that everyone who knows him knows he is about to lighten the mood easily, from just a few words. They let themselves sink into Gon’s positive thinking sound. “It's okay Killua, I still love you even if you’re a crybaby!” He says. Killua and Alluka laugh at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua sniffles. “Thanks a lot, Gon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you love me even though I get way too competitive playing couples tennis, and I sometimes break my racket.” Gon rubbed his face against Killua’s shoulder. “And I’m also a sore loser, and I hog the hot water, and I stole your second favorite turtleneck.” Killua laughs. Alluka is watching them, smiling wide, Gon always knows what to say to make Killua feel better. To make anyone feel better, but especially Kilua, It's like his special talent. Like his Hatsu. If Gon can ever get his nen back it will for sure be a speciality one, and his Hatsu will be making his loved ones laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua sighs. He unravels his arms from the Gon-Alluka-sandwich and lands them across their shoulders. “Since you’re wearing it, it’s my first favorite now.” Killua says softly. He turns and stares at Gon tenderly, his pupils dilating as his eyes pool with love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka clears her throat. Their mystical eye contact gets broken and they look at her. “Do you guys need to cool down more or are you ready to go wait an hour and then get married?” She asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua nods, and Alluka and Gon look at each other and get up. They hold out their hands for Killua to grab onto, so they can lift him up from the bench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are a bit puffy and he has some leftover tears, but whose eyes wouldn’t be puffy and leaky on their wedding day? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua keeps his hands in theirs for a bit before squeezing them with a considerable amount of strength then letting go, brushing his sweaty palms on his pants and Looks to both of them. “All right, let's go inside and tie the knot!” Killua says confidently. Gon whoops beside him, and Nanika shakes a fist happily in Allukas head as Alluka smiles wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been sitting down waiting for an hour, then standing up and waiting for about thirty minutes. It's almost their turn to go through and say ‘I do’. They watch the couple in front of them enter into the area where the judge sits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gon!” it's almost our turn!” Killua whisper shouts. Alluka places both her hands on their shoulders encouragingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe in you both, as your witness and as your sister and future sister in law.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah shit, my vows aren’t ready.” Gon whisper shouts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wing it, that's what I’m doing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this! I WING EVERYTHING ELSE!” Gon shouts back </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some old lady with a dog that is definitely not allowed in a courtroom shushes them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up lady, you have a yorkie shih-tzu mix in here. We can talk loudly if we want.” Killua glares at the old lady who gives him an unnecessary mean look back. Gon notices and gives her his practiced scary look. Totally not a face he practiced for hours in the mirror for multiple weeks to get right, so when people bugged him he could flash his angry eyes and they’d leave him alone. That totally did not happen. The lady looks taken aback at Gon’s perfected stare, and Killua looks at Gon, whose eyes are burning into the lady’s soul. He looks pretty scary. Killua admits Gon having mastered his scary angry face has been a real lifesaver in getting them out of situations like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places his hand on Gon’s shoulder and Gon turns to him, eyes back to normal easily. “I am in love with you.” Killua says. Gon rolls his eyes smiling, his eyes twinkling in a way he could never practice and get right, and he gives Killua a playful shove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka stares at the lady and points at her brother and soon to be brother-in-law. “SEE, THEY’RE IN LOVE, don’t be rude to the newly weds ya old bat!” She waggles her pointer finger at them. Killua looks at Alluka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alluka, don’t be rude!” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>RUDER</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alluka!” Gon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aluka nods at Gon. “That I can do.” she looks at the pen scribbles on Gon’s exposed arm. “Finish your vows, you guys are up in like ten seconds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looks up at the couple exchanging rings through the glass screen and his eyes get blown wide. “Shit!!” Gon screeches and turns his head down onto his arm, scribbling pen on it faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older lady glares at him. “Language, young man!” She's still petty from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua gives her a look. The dog growls at him. He gives the dog a look. “Blyat.” Killua grits out and turns away from the stupid boomer and her ugly dog. He looks at Alluka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck in Russian? Really?” Alluka raises her eyebrows at her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? She said language.” Killua shrugs. “Gon hurry up, the heteros are walking away now.” Killua yanks on Gon’s arm as he and Alluka start walking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be offended?” Alluka, the token straight, asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looks at his sister. “You’re a sis not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cis</span>
  </em>
  <span>het, so no. COME ON GON!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!! OKAY!” Gon looks up and allows himself to get dragged along with Killua to their marriage appointment. The most important moment of his life. He is sure it's going to be amazing, and beautiful, and really special. There’s gonna be angels singing above and the sunlight will shine through the stained glass windows of the court building perfectly, just right, so they reflect in Killua’s eyes as they fill with love, and his mouth forms the words “I do.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was fucking boring,” Killua sighs as they exit the building. “So much paperwork. Who would have known getting married takes so many signatures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Alluka skip down the stairs in front of Killua, arms locked. They both turn and look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and your vows kinda sucked brother,” Alluka says. “I was really disappointed. What does ‘you are light’ even mean?” Gon laughs at that unexpectedly, and chokes a little. Killua sends him a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon had seemed to like his vows a lot if his crying face said anything, Killua thought stubbornly. “SHUT UP! I said I was winging it, okay! And it's very poetic actually, you just aren’t sophisticated enough for metaphors I guess.” Killua gives Alluka a pout as Alluka locks his arm in hers, and they walk in matched strides, the three of them, down the huge steps of the York Shin Capitol building. They are interlocked like chain links. Like cut out paper-chain children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay Killua, I know your love language isn’t words of affirmation—that's mine!” Gon singsongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's yours again?” Alluka asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acts of service and gift giving.” Killua answers for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what act of service and gift is he gonna give you to make up for his lame vows?” Alluka asks, smiling too cheekily. Gon’s cheeks bloom peony-pink as he chokes on thin air, and Killua turns red. Alluka cackles at them, her eyes squinting shut as she laughs loudly and without shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ALLUKA!” Killua can’t shove her, when Gon is beside him, so he shoves Gon and Gon in turn rams into Alluka. Which makes Alluka laugh even harder, which makes Gon and Killua laugh, which in addition to the shove throws off the momentum of them walking, and Alluka stumbles, but their arms are all linked together, so when she falls laughing, they all fall laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BE CAREFUL, WE HAVE PRECIOUS CARGO!” Killua screams, as Gon hits the turn too fast. He had wanted to drive, and frankly Killua can’t say no to him, especially on today of all days. Especially when Gon’s hand that is holding the steering wheel has a matching beautiful black ring on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you referring to the cake we just picked up or me, you, and Alluka?” Gon asks, turning his whole face to look at Killua. Alluka is squealing with laughter as she holds onto the cake in the back seat. Killua manhandles Gon’s face to stare back at the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE CAKE!” He screams, his hands leaving Gon’s warm face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alluka laughs harder. “Is this why Killua always insists on driving?” She asks, barely getting her question out through her giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT'S BECAUSE HE SUCKS AT DRIVING,” Killua shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Leorio taught me everything I know.” Gon replies smoothly. One hand on the steering wheel, the other tugging on his spiked up hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua swats his hand from his hair, Gon rolls his eyes and puts the hand back on the stick shift, Killua sighing in relief. “Leorio taught me how to drive and yet I am still infinitely better that you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon sputters.“I usually drive a motorcycle, I am not used to cars!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sucked before you got that stupid motorcyle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TAKE THAT BACK, MARL KARX  IS NOT STUPID! HE IS VERY GORGEOUS TO ME” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka is laughing uncontrollably at this heated argument, they have it all the time. It's like a leftover from a favorite meal that they nuke in the microwave. Every time it's funnier and not as heated as the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT IS A HOT PINK DARLEY HAVIS, IT IS A HUNK OF METAL!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HE IS BEAUTIFUL,” Gon starts, as they drive through a yellow light, everyone punching the roof simultaneously without missing a beat as Gon shouts, “AND TAKE THAT BACK!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Killua crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you even have against Marl Karx? What did he ever do to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP REFERRING TO YOUR MOTORCYCLE AS A HE, IT'S WEIRD!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LOTS OF PEOPLE DO IT!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka nods. “Gon’s right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am always right. All the time, always.” Gon turns the corner too fast again. Killua punches him lightly in the arm. Gon gives him a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” Killua says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is up with you and Marl anyway? You have always been so ven…so vin</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I forgot the word.” Gon trails off, his argument is lukewarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vengeful?” Alluka supplies. Killua snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that's not it. Vent</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>ven</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vigilant?” Alluka offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Gon shakes his head. “No..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua sighs. He knows the word. “Vindictive?” He asks, looking at Gon, who smiles so brightly, so happily, the whole argument forgotten as Killua offers him the word he couldn’t remember. Killua watches Gon’s eyes light up, and his heart seizes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's my husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH! That's it! You have always been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vindictive</span>
  </em>
  <span> towards him.” And with that, Killua’s love-high is crushed down again from the mention of the dreaded object. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW?” Killua shouts, exasperated, but he's smiling, he is so happy. Alluka begins to laugh again, and it’s music to Killua’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon’s eyebrows furrow as he frowns, but it's all an act, they are having fun, his glowing eyes give it away. “You hate it when I talk about him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you go tell people you are gonna ride Marl and you refer to it as a person and I always get weird looks.” Alluka cackles so loudly at that. Killua turns around and gives her a look. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” Gon starts laughing too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka stops laughing after a couple of minutes. “Killua are you seriously jealous of a motorcycle?” She asks, head tilted, eyes squinty</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua blushes and he turns to look out the window. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon gasps, “Killua, oh sweetie no, don’t be jealous of ma— it.” He places a hand from the stick shift onto Killua’s thigh. Killua looks up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It?” He asks hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>it's just</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>It's just a hunk of metal.” Gon stutters out. He grits his teeth and gives Killua a pained smile. Anything to get his Cancer </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>from sulking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty hard for you, huh?” Killua asks and he places his hand on Gon’s hand on his thigh, then he realizes his car is manual and Gon’s hand is not on the clutch. “WHAT THE FUCK, GON!” Killua screeches as Gon runs a stop sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay king, run that stop sign.” Alluka says from the backseat. Gon throws her a toothy smile through the rearview mirror. Killua’s hand is grasping the car’s grab handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS ALLUKA! HE JUST RAN A STOP SIGN!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oopsie, I didn’t notice it.” Gon says sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull over.” Killua demands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Killua, don’t use that voice with me right now.” Gon looks away bashfully, partly to annoy Killua and partly to make Alluka laugh. It works for both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please pull over and let me drive. I can’t take much more of this. I might die, and we just got married like half an hour ago.” Killua rubs his brow as Gon turns on the car's hazards and pulls over to the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what they say Killua,” Gon smiles at him. “Till death do us part!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua groans as Gon and Alluka laugh. “Why are all your guys' jokes at my expense?” He asks, staring up to the sky asking for forgiveness, or help, as he unbuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon unbuckles and reaches over the console to kiss Killua on the nose. “Because we love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka holds the cake tight. “And we love making fun of you. I’m your sister, it's what I am supposed to do.” She says with a scary amount of confidence and reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smiles despite his predicament as the laughing stock. “Is that what husbands are supposed to do too?” He looks at Gon, his eyes soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon breathes as the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>rolls off his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> tongue, sweet and delicate. “Yes.” He says. No humor in his answer, just love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” Killua smiles his Zoldyck smile, the one that is just a bit malicious, but mostly mischievous, and Gon knows what's going to come next, he groans in anticipation. “You suck ass at driving. Get out of the driver's seat already,” Killua still smiling that smile at him, his eyes slanted, “my</span>
  <em>
    <span> love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He adds on sarcastically. Gon laughs as he gets out of the driver’s side, and Killua follows out the passenger’s, they meet in the middle, kiss chastely over the hood of the car, and then get back into their respective seats. Killua begins adjusting the chair back to how he had it, and Gon turns to Alluka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You having fun?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka smiles. “Weirdest wedding I have ever been to,” she says simply. The yes is spoken in the way her eyes sparkle and her cheeks won’t let her mouth stop from smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the weirdest people you know.” Gon shrugs as Killua adjusts the mirrors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the best too.” Alluka says with a happy sigh, a never ending smile still present on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean this is the best wedding too?” Gon asks hopefully</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” Alluka laughs, and they all laugh back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so why are we here again?” Kurapika asks as he takes off his nice dress shoes, tossing them aside without thought next to the coat hanger and the door of Killua and Gon’s apartment. Leorio gives him a leveled stare. The key to Gon and Killua’s place goes back in his pocket</span>
  <span>—they just let themselves in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude, pika.” Leorio sees Gon bouncing his way over to greet them happily, clad in Killua's turtleneck. Sirens go off in his head at the sight. “WHAT? WHY IS GON WEARING KILLUA’S SECOND FAVORITE TURTLENECK?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon sticks his tongue out at Leorio as Kurapika swoops in and gives him a hug before Leorio can move. Kurapika sighs without concealing it in Gon’s embrace, he has always had a soft spot for him. “Don’t be rude, Leorio.” Kurapika says, winking at him as Leorio keeps staring, confused. Leorio has a gut feeling something is different but he doesn’t know what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KIllua and Alluka round the corner, and Killua has the happiest face Leorio has probably ever seen him wear, this alone is enough reaffirmation that something is afoot here. “Thats my first favorite turtleneck, actually, Leorio.” Killua says, smiling as Leorio gives him and Alluka a big hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AWE, I MISSED YOU BOTH!” Leorio wails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika lets go of Gon. “Actually it's been five and a half days since we saw you last.” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, practically a whole year.” Killua chides, patting Leorio's back, Leorio begrudgingly letting go of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiles. “Actually, guys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> has changed since you last saw us.” He puts his right hand on his face. Then his eyes go wide and he switches it to his left hand, the one with the ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbass mixed up his rights and lefts again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua thinks, smiling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you guys get married or something?” Kurapika snorts as he hangs up his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW DID YOU KNOW?” Gon and Killua shout in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika and Leorio stare at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say sike,” Leorio says, looking like he is going to cry, “say sike right now guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua and Gon turn to each other and then back to Leorio and flash their rings. “We have the certificate on the fridge if you want proof.” Killua says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio groans and his head falls into his hands. Kurapika laughs happily. “I fucking knew you guys would just go elope by yourselves. It was only a matter of time. Neither of you lil’ shits have any patience to plan out a wedding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have plenty of patience</span>
  <span>—” Killua starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when it involves Gon you dont.” Kurapika cuts him off. Leorio is still in shock, Alluka seemingly disappeared, and Gon smiles coyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s kinda right, Killua.” Gon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua gives them a mock offended sound. “How dare you.” he mutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio comes back to his senses. “I owe Kurapika like five thousand jenny, all because you guys couldn’t wait to be together.” Kurapika pats Leorio on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can pay me in other ways if you want.” Kurapika smiles at him. Leorio flushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He says, moving forward to sit on the ugly floral couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is how you guys wanna spend the aftermath of your elopement? The aftermath of—of—” Leorio whispers for dramatic effect, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>matrimony</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He continues in a normal voice “You wanna spend it in your tiny ass apartment on this shitty couch? With just us?” Leorio asks, his weight easily molding into the pink couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hums. “Don’t say ‘just us’ like it's nothing, Leorio. It's everything.” Gon says, moving from the doorway. “And that couch is beautiful and comfy, don’t be a meanie.” Gon says as he sits beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua goes to sit on the couch too. “Scoot over,” he tells Leorio, so he can sit in between him and Gon. Kurapika swoops in gracefully and squeezes next to Gon. They sit all together on the couch with not even an inch separating them all. Two sad armchairs lay abandoned beside them, as they all laugh at how they are sitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka walks in with the cake, plain white and featuring two miniature groomsmen made with plastic spoons and sharpie. She places it down on the coffee table and stares at the group of men sitting squished together on the floral couch, a photo frame of the four of them in the exact same position the day they moved in, Gon and Killua barely 19, hangs above them. Alluka smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I slice the cake for you guys?” Alluka asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Gon says he wraps his arms around his friends—his family. His everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make Alluka do all the work? Seems sexist.” Kurapika mumbles jokingly in his dry fashion. Leorio rolls his eyes at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to get up?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kurapika states. They laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alluka can you cut me, like, half of that?” Killua says seriously. Everyone laughs at him. “No, I am serious, I want half.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluka shakes her head happily. “You guys got married, yet some things never change.” She says as she begins slicing them pieces of cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hums. “We’ve been married practically this whole time. Today was just the day we did the paperwork.” He says as Killua smiles, placing a hand on Gon’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, plus the whole marriage industry is a scam made by corporate conglomerates and supported by the monopolized diamond industry that is—” Killua begins, but gets cut off by Leorio agreeing loudly with a “YEAH AND” and then with Alluka waving her knife at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we ease up on the socialist agenda for today, please?” Alluka asks, handing Gon and Killua slices of cake, then handing Kurapika and Leorio their cake. Killua looks at his plate of dessert frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alluka, seriously, cut me a bigger piece.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not very socialist of you, is it.” Alluka says. Leorio laughs loudly, choking on his own cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please no communism at the dinner table please, we don’t want Leoro choking.” Kurapika echos. They all laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a coffee table.” Gon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t label it.” Kurapika shoots back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laugh for a long time, they laugh long and hard until the people below them start jabbing their broomstick at the ceiling, to which all five of them stomp their feet back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone is laughing together, drinking cheap champagne and eating the rest of the cake and snacks they had bought earlier, Killua looks to his left—Gon is smiling huge, his eyes sparkling, he is full of light, and Killua knows he looks the same as Gon in this moment. He leans over Gon's ear, and whispers with his sweet cakey breath, “we are married, officially together forever, Gon.” His breath sugar coating the shell of Gon’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon turns and looks at Killua whose face hasn’t moved. Gon’s face is flushed from the alcohol, he's all warm and tingly and he looks at Killua as if he is overflowing, with love, joy, everything good and sweet and tender in life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together forever,” Gon repeats, and his hand comes up and cradles Killua’s jaw, finger tips caressing his cheek, Killua leaning into the touch. He feels the cold metal ring they compromised on touching his warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They brush their noses together in an inuit kiss, and they smile, then they laugh, and their world feels so comforting and small, so cozy and safe and warm. Everyone in this room, all lumped together in embraces, in familial and loving touching. Laughter surrounding them, sweet like frosting, pure and innocent like the white of baby's breath flowers Gon had gotten that day, and will nurture for the rest of their lives. They may not live in this apartment for much longer, their landlord hates them, their neighbors hate them, this one bedroom apartment will be outgrown soon, but it was never home to Killua or Gon. Home was the warm body next to them. Home was the person smiling sweetly, whispering in his ear as if it was just them two. Home is them living together, forever, like they always said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gon thinks to himself, holding hands with Killua under their crowded kitchen table as their whole family eats delivered pizza, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is gonna be so fun. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take this fluffy fic as an apology for all the angst I write and make everyone read/go through :-)<br/>song title is based off of  the lyrics<br/> 'I don't wanna walk alone<br/>Let's just get married' in the song "Lets get Married" by the bleachers <br/>link: https://youtu.be/lHNbdGu_QvI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>